


Schedules

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Pregnancy, Schedules, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Melinda has always had a schedule. What happens when one schedule gets off?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I made Melinda and Phil a bit younger just for my preference

Schedules were an important part of Melinda's life. They kept her and the team on track. She had a strict schedule every day that she stuck to when she could. Since schedules were important to her she was always good at keeping track of her periods. She always knew when to expect it and how long it would last. It was a good thing to know especially now that she and Phil were together. This month was different though. She was late. She had noticed right away and gave it a day but still, nothing happened. 

After a few days, she thought of the only reasonable thing. She was starting menopause. She didn't let the thought bother her. She wasn't old but she also knew she wasn't young. It was inevitable so she didn't get upset. She hadn't expected it so soon considering she was only 45 but she didn't question it.

It wasn't until Phil mentioned something about it that she worried. She had brought up the subject casually and Phil was very calm about it and understanding. She didn't mind that but what really got her was when he joked about her maybe being pregnant. She hadn't thought about that but now it was planted in her brain.

It was a ridiculous thought but she had to be sure so the next time she went to the store she picked up three pregnancy tests. Just to be sure. When she got back to the Lighthouse she quickly went to her and Phil's private bathroom and took the tests.

Five grueling minutes later she flipped the three tests over to see the results. She stared at them each and read the boxes again to make sure she was reading it right. They were all positive. There was no denying she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it but the proof was in her hand. She had tried for a year with Andrew to get pregnant and now after a few months with Phil she was. She couldn't be a mother now. Years ago she would have been excited but now she was terrified. She would be an awful mother.

After a few more minutes of letting the information sink in, she threw away the tests and went straight to Phil's office. She didn't even knock and just walked in locking the door behind her.

Phil looked up and smirked when she locked the door. “Well, what do you have planned now?” He asked suggestively.

“No,” Melinda said firmly and walked over to his desk. Her hands were shaking a bit but she ignored it looking right at Phil. “We have something personal to discuss.”

Phil frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?” He asked. It was never a good sign when she just walked in and locked the door before saying they had to discuss something. He could tell that something was off about her but he didn't push it. 

“No...no it's not okay and I don't know if I'm okay.” She started to pace the room anxiously as she spoke to him. “It's not okay and it's your fault...and it's my fault. I don't know what to do.”

Phil stood from his seat and walked over taking her hands. It wasn't often that Melinda got like this so he knew that something was definitely wrong. “Lin, calm down a bit. Slow your mind down a bit and tell me what's going on. What did I do?” He kept his voice soft and caring for her as he looked into her eyes.

She looked back into his eyes and saw the warmth and sincerity in them. She loved that about him and it made her feel better about everything. “You didn't do anything. It wasn't just you and it wasn't just me. It was both of us.”

“Okay, well what did we do?” He asked and squeezed her hands.

“Do you remember what we talked about last night when we were in bed?” She asked quietly.

“The menopause stuff? Yeah, I remember.” He told her not sure where this was going.

“You joked about me being pregnant and I...I couldn't get that out of my mind and I went and bought three tests today.” She looked at him hoping she wouldn't have to explain more. 

Phil froze and looked at her as the pieces all fell into place. “You're pregnant?” He asked hesitantly.

She nodded slowly and looked down. “I didn't think it would happen. When I tried before it didn't. I thought we were safe.”

A wide smile spread across his face and he hugged her tightly. “Oh my God, Lin. This is amazing. Don't you dare feel bad.” He laughed and looked at her. “This is great!”

She looked at him surprised and managed a small smile. “You think so?”

“Of course I think so!” He hugged her again and swung her around. “We're going to have a baby, Lin! I'm going to be a dad!” He laughed warmly.

She smiled at him and hugged him back tightly. She had tears in her eyes and she just held him. “I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Melinda.” He said and kissed her deeply. “I love you so much.”

She kissed him back and relaxed against him. 

“You do want this right, Lin?” He asked worriedly once he got the initial excitement out. He pulled back to look at her. “I'm sorry I got excited and just assumed that you were okay with it.”

“I do. I do want this. I just didn't think I would ever get the chance. I...I tried with Andrew...we tried and it just never worked and I gave up on the idea of ever having a baby.” She explained.

Phil nodded and listened to her quietly. “I honestly gave up on the idea too but here we are. We're in this together. We have so much support around us and this baby with be so loved. Just remember that we are together. You won't ever be alone through this all.” 

She nodded and hugged him. “We’re in this together.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days both Phil and Melinda let the information sink in. Phil was the first one to bring it up again to talk seriously. They had mentioned it a few times but they hadn't sat down to talk about it seriously. They were laying in bed cuddled together. Phil was behind her with his arms wrapped around her from behind. His hand rubbed over her stomach and smiled gently. “Lin.” He said softly.

Melinda moved her hand over his and smiled. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk about the baby.” He murmured.

She sighed and nodded. “I know we do...First things first, I need to see a doctor. Either we go somewhere else or go talk to Simmons and see if she can do this.”

Phil nodded. “Well, what do you want to do? I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I don't know. I do know that I want to wait to tell the team.” She told him. “I think that maybe we could talk to Jemma.”

“Alright. I agree with you on waiting to tell the team.” He rubbed her stomach gently. “Jemma will be good about it. We can talk to her in the morning if you want to.”

She nodded. “Do you think Daisy will be upset that we didn't tell her first?”

“She might be but I think she'll be happy.” He shrugged and moved to kiss her cheek gently. 

“I'll have to stop going on missions eventually.” She sighed.

“Eventually? Lin, you can't be going on missions at all.” He said.

“Phil, I'm not going to quit going on missions just because I'm pregnant.” She said. 

“You can't be fighting. It's dangerous.” He reminded her. 

“I'm not going to be fighting. I can still go and stay out of the fight. I'm not going to be confined here. I'll go nuts.” She rolled over and looked at him. “I'm not going to put myself or the baby at risk.”

“I know. I just worry even more now... I'm not asking you to be confined here but you need to take it easier.” He moved and cupped her cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She looked at him softly. “Tomorrow we'll talk to Jemma and find out how far along I am then we can start planning. We'll have a time frame.”

He chuckled. “You and your time frames.”

“Don't laugh at me. I'm the only reason that this base has any structure.” She told him. “Speaking of time frames, we still have one so let's get some sleep.”

He smiled and kissed her gently. “Good night, Melinda.”

“Good night, Phil.” She kissed him back and cuddled into his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

The next morning Melinda got up early and had to peel herself away from Phil, who was still dead asleep. She got up and got ready before she went to the gym to do her morning workout. She frowned when she saw Daisy in there already. “Why are you up? You're usually not awake now.”

“I couldn't sleep.” Daisy shrugged and threw a few more punches to the bag. “I figured you would be up soon.” 

Melinda nodded. “Do you need anything?” She asked.

“Do you want to spar for a bit?” Daisy asked and turned to look at her.

“Yeah, of course,” Melinda said and smiled going to grab her gloves. As she walked over though she thought about her conversation with Phil the previous night. She sighed and turned to look at Daisy. “On second thought, why don't you throw a few more punches to the bag?” She suggested hoping that Daisy wouldn’t dig any further.

Daisy looked up at her and frowned. “Why?”

“Because I don't want to change my routine,” Melinda said and shrugged.

“Um...okay then. Let me know when you have time for me.” Daisy murmured.

“Don't be like that, Daisy. I just…I don't want to spar right now.” Melinda sighed. She wanted to just tell her why but her and Phil agreed to only tell Jemma for now.

“I'm not being anything.” Daisy shrugged and looked at May. “I’m just confused. Usually, you jump at the chance to have a good round of sparring.” 

“I'm fine.” She assured Daisy and smiled reassuringly. “I really am. I just can't spar with you right now. I plan on having a light workout today.”

Daisy nodded. “Alright.” She wasn’t really satisfied by May’s answer but she didn’t push it any further.

As the morning went on Melinda did her workout and when she finished she sat at the table in the kitchen to eat breakfast and drink some tea. Phil walked in and smiled kissing her head. “Good morning, Lin.”

“Good morning,” Melinda said softly. “There’s coffee there for you.” 

“Thank you.” He said and yawned. “I ran into Daisy in the hallway. She told me that you were off this morning. She was worried.”

Melinda sighed. “Yeah, she was awake this morning when I went to workout.”

“And what happened?” He asked as he sat down next to her.

“She wanted to spar with me. I told her yes then realized I couldn’t.” Melinda told him. “I told her that I just wanted to do a light workout but she saw right through that.”

Phil nodded. “Well, if you really want we can tell her after we talk with Simmons.” He suggested.

“We'll see.” She shrugged and looked up when Jemma came in. 

“Good morning, May, Coulson,” Jemma said and smiled.

“Simmons, after breakfast May and I need to have a private discussion with you,” Phil told the younger woman.

Jemma looked between the two of them and frowned. “Okay. I'll meet you in your office in a little bit.”

“I think the lab would be the best place to meet,” Melinda told her.

“Okay.” She smiled. “Fitz and I will be there.”

“Not Fitz,” Phil said. “No offense to him but as I said it is a private matter.”

“That's fine,” Jemma said suspiciously and walked out with some tea for her and Fitz.

“This is going to be a hard secret to keep.” Phil chuckled.

“It is.” Melinda sighed. “We have to do it though as long as we can for now.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Phil and Melinda finished eating they headed to the lab together. “How are we going to tell her? I mean are we going to just go in and tell her?” Phil asked.

“What else would we do? There's no way to hide it. We want to get an ultrasound. There isn't a secret way to do it.” Melinda said quietly and nudged him. “And keep it down. I don't know who's awake and walking the halls.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Phil said and looked up as they reached the lab. He opened the door for Melinda and followed her in.

He rose an eyebrow when he was greeted with the image of Jemma and Fitz having a very heated make-out session. He cleared his throat. “I think it’s a bit too early for this.”

Fitz jumped back and looked at them not expecting them to come in. “Sorry, sir.”

Jemma blushed. “As I was trying to tell you, you need to leave us alone for a bit. Coulson and May need to talk to me about something.” She told her husband.

Fitz nodded. “Alright. I'll get out of your hair then.” He said and squeezed her hand before walking out.

Jemma watched him go and she didn’t dare look at the two agents in front of her. “Sorry, I didn't….I was trying to get him to leave.” She blushed darkly.

“It's okay. It's young love.” Phil shrugged and looked at Melinda.

Melinda nodded. “It's fine.” She assured Jemma.

“So what do you need?” Jemma asked.

Phil looked at Melinda and rested his hand on the small of her back encouragingly. “I figured you could tell her.”

Melinda nodded and looked at Jemma. “Well...as you know Phil and I have been together for a few months.”

Jemma nodded. “Yeah, we all know about that...you two aren't too good at hiding it.”

“Well, we didn't try to hide it.” Phil pointed out.

“That's not the point,” Melinda told Phil. “Anyway...I have reason to believe that I'm pregnant.” She just came out with it. “I took three tests a few days ago that were all positive.”

Jemma looked between both of them not sure if they were serious. “Pregnant? As in having a baby?” She asked dumbly.

“Is there any other pregnant?” Phil asked.

“No, there isn't. That was just a dumb question. I just...needed to process for a minute.” Jemma told them. 

Melinda nodded. “It's hard to process.”

“Okay, well, I can tell you that you are most likely pregnant. If you took three tests and they were all positive you are. Unless you have a rare disease but I doubt that so what do you need me to do? I can run a blood test to confirm or an ultrasound.” Jemma explained.

“An ultrasound would be good,” Melinda said. 

Phil nodded and rubbed her back lightly. 

Jemma nodded. “Alright. Come into the med room and sit on the bed. I'll grab the machine.”

Melinda nodded and went to the med room with Phil. She got onto the bed and laid back.

Phil stood by the bed and watched Jemma come in wheeling a machine in with her. “Thank you for doing this, Simmons.”

The doctor nodded. “It's my job.” She shrugged and moved closer. “May, I um need you to lift up your shirt and push your pants down a bit.” She said awkwardly. 

May nodded and did as told exposing her stomach for Jemma. There wasn't any bump. It just looked normal. 

“This is going to be cold. I'm sorry we don't have a warmer. We don't really use the machine much.” Jemma said and squirted the gel onto Melinda's stomach. 

Melinda didn't wince at the sudden cold and looked at the screen on the machine. It was blank still but she was anxious to see what would be on it.

Jemma grabbed the wand of the machine and turned it on. She felt a bit awkward about everything but she tried to focus. She pressed the wand against Melinda's stomach and moved it around a bit. “Well, you were right. You are pregnant.” She said and glanced at them. 

“How far along?” Melinda asked and looked at the screen. She felt Phil take her hand and she squeezed it gently. 

“I would say 8 weeks at the most. I'm surprised you didn't notice before now.” Jemma admitted. 

“8 weeks? That's more than I thought. I only just missed my period.” Melinda said surprised.

“That's normal,” Jemma assured her.

“8 weeks. That's two months already.” Phil said quietly.

“That's definitely a shorter time frame than I thought,” Melinda said quietly.

“Have to make a whole new schedule?” Jemma teased.

Phil chuckled and smiled.

Melinda glared at him and held his hand. “Yes, I do need to. It's not a laughing matter.”

“Lin, don't worry. I'm taking this seriously.” He promised and squeezed her hand. 

Jemma took some measurements and looked at them. “Everything looks great so far. I didn't mean anything by what I said, May. I'm really happy for you two.” She said and moved to grab some paper towels so May could wipe the gel off.

Melinda sat up and wiped her stomach. “Will you be able to be my doctor? Our doctor through this all?” She asked.

“I can do all I can. As for ultrasounds and check-ups, I can do that. When it comes to the delivery I can do some work and be ready but you need to be open to going to the hospital if I can't do it.” Jemma assured her.

“Thank you, Simmons. It's reassuring to know that you'll be here.” Phil said and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Melinda nodded. “Yes, thank you.” She said and stood up. “One last thing...Phil and I are going to keep this quiet for a while. We really don't want anyone knowing for a while.”

Jemma nodded. “Of course. I won't tell a soul.”

Melinda hugged her gently and sighed. “Thank you.” She said sincerely.

“You're welcome.” Jemma smiled and pulled back. “Oh, I have one last thing too.” She said and turned around. She grabbed something and turned back. “Here.” She said and held out the papers.

Phil took them and smiled widely at the images of their baby. Their baby. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even notice that he had tears in his eyes. 

“I'll give you two a minute,” Jemma said and walked out of the room.

Melinda leaned into Phil's side and smiled softly. “Are you okay?”

Phil nodded and smiled at Melinda. “I just can't believe it. This our baby.” He said and hugged her close.

“It is.” She said and closed her eyes hugging him back. She pulled back and took his hand pressing it to her stomach. 

Phil rubbed his hand over her stomach gently and rested their foreheads together. “I love you, Lin, and I love our baby too.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next two months went pretty well. It was a struggle to keep the secret but it was worth it. Phil and Melinda were able to start making a plan for the rest of the pregnancy and for when the baby arrived. The big question was where they would stay and if they would retire. Phil wanted to move into a big house and retire but Melinda wasn't sure. One morning, after a particularly rough conversation about what to do the previous night Melinda got up as usual and went to get ready. She let Phil sleep as usual and tried not to think about the last night. She had gone into the bathroom to get dressed but walked out without any pants on. She was surprised to see Phil awake and sitting on the bed when she walked out. 

“Lin, about last night... I'm sorry I got defensive.” He stood up and turned around frowning when he saw tears in her eyes. “Oh, Lin, what's wrong? Is it about last night?” He moved and hugged her close.

“No, it isn't. We both got defensive last night.” Melinda hugged him tightly and sniffled.

“Okay, then what is it? What else did I do?” He asked and rubbed her back.

“Got me pregnant.” She mumbled and pulled back wiping her eyes. “Sorry, I didn't mean to cry.” 

“What's got you so upset?” He asked and cupped her cheeks.

“It's stupid.” She told him. 

“It isn't, what's going on?” He asked again.

“I can't get my pants on.” She sighed.

“Do you need help?” He asked confused.

“Phil, they don't fit!” She said and pulled back.

“You're sure?” He asked.

“Yes, I'm sure. Watch.” She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on. She looked at him and tried to button her jeans but they just wouldn't go. “They don't fit.”

“Oh, Lin.” Phil smiled and walked over. “Sit on the bed.” He told her.

Melinda looked at him confused but did as he told her. 

Phil moved and knelt down in front of her.

“Phil, what are you doing?” She asked.

He moved and pushed up her shirt exposing her stomach. He rested his hands on her stomach and smiled widely. “It's our baby, Lin.” He said and rubbed the small bump. “Don't be upset because they're growing.”

Melinda looked down and smiled widely at him. She moved and rested her hand on her stomach next to his. “It is our baby. I'm not upset... I'm just frustrated. We can't hide this much longer if I have to constantly wear yoga pants.”

“Well, Lin, maybe it's time we stop hiding it,” Phil said and pressed a kiss to her belly. “Daisy is going nuts because she knows something is off.” 

Melinda laughed a bit and smiled. “I know she is...I want to tell her separate from everyone else.”

Phil nodded. “I agree.” He said and stood up. He checked the time and kissed her cheek. “Once we get dressed we can go meet Jemma in the lab.”

She nodded and stood up. “Alright.” She said and grabbed some stretchy pants to wear. Once they were both ready they headed to the lab. They had gotten used to the routine by now so Melinda went right into the med room laying on the bed and pulling her shirt up.

Phil stood next to her and held her hand gently. “Ready to see our baby?”

“I’m always ready.” She smiled and looked up when Jemma walked in.

“Anxious this morning?” Jemma smiled and walked over with the machine. “I'm going to measure your belly first. It looks like you're starting to show more.” 

Melinda sighed and nodded. “Yes. I noticed that this morning.”

“We're thinking about telling everyone,” Phil told Jemma. 

“Oh thank God.” She let out a sigh of relief as she measured Melinda's belly. “It's been hard to keep your secret honestly. Especially from Fitz.”

Melinda smiled. “We will soon. Maybe today. I don't know.”

Phil nodded and took her hand as Jemma started to do the ultrasound. He watched as their baby came up on the screen looks more like a baby now rather than an alien. 

Melinda held his hand and watched with him. “They have gotten big.” She smiled.

Jemma nodded. “Everything looks well.” She moved the wand around. “Oh, would you like to know what you're having?” She asked. “Usually it's hard to tell this early but I can see.”

Phil looked at Melinda surprised. “Do you want to find out?” He asked. “I guess we forgot to discuss it.”

Melinda looked back at Phil and nodded. “I want to know. I can't deal with any other surprises.”

Jemma looked at Phil and nodded. “Alright, you are having a..” She paused to tease them.

“I'm still your boss, Simmons,” Phil warned and squeezed Melinda's hand.

“Okay.” Jemma smiled. “It's a boy.” She told them finally.

Phil smiled widely and laughed lovingly. “A boy. A little boy.” He looked at Melinda. “We're having a little boy, Lin.” He moved and hugged her tightly.

Melinda smiled and hugged him back. “A boy.” She sniffled tears in her eyes again.

Jemma smiled at the scene. “Congratulations.” She smiled and finished up the scan printing the images for them. “The images are over here for you. I'll give you a bit.” She said and left.

Phil hugged Melinda and reached over grabbing tissues to wipe off her belly. He pulled back a bit and did just that. He grabbed another tissue and wiped her eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Melinda nodded and smiled. “I'm more than okay. I'm just emotional.” She said and looked at Phil. “A boy.” She said again.

“That's right. We're having a little boy.” He laughed and kissed her deeply. “A little Phil Junior.”

“I love you, honey, but we aren't naming him Phil Junior.” She laughed and kissed him back. “I think his middle name should be Phillip though and I will fight you if you disagree.”

“Okay, okay, I don't want to fight you.” He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

After the ultrasound, Melinda and Phil went about the rest of the day. They both had a bit more pep in their step but they tried not to be obvious. Later on in the day, Melinda pulled Daisy aside to Phil's office where he was too.

“Oh no, what's going on? Are you two okay? Coulson, please tell me you aren't sick again.” Daisy panicked when Melinda shut the door.

Melinda shook her head and moved sitting on the edge of Phil's desk.

Phil pulled something out of his desk drawer and sat next to Melinda taking her hand. “We just have something to tell you. Everything is okay. Everyone is okay.”

Daisy looked at them. “Are you two getting married?” She asked excitedly.

“Um, no,” Phil said and glanced at Melinda. He hadn't thought about marriage at all since they had been together. Maybe that was a good idea though.

“What is it then? I've been dying to know what's been going on.” Daisy said practically shaking with excitement.

Melinda nodded to Phil and held onto his hand. “Are you going to give it to her?”

He nodded and offered the paper to Daisy. “Here.”

“You know you can't adopt me right?” Daisy laughed as she took the paper. She flipped it over and looked at the ultrasound image. “What is this?”

“That's our son,” Phil said proudly. “You'll get to meet him in about 5 more months.”

Daisy looked up excitedly and squealed. “Oh my God! May, you're pregnant?”

Melinda nodded. “I am.”

“Did you say 5 months? You're already 4 months pregnant?” Daisy asked surprised. “Damn you look good.” She said and hugged her tightly. She knew May didn't hug a lot but it anything called for a hug this was it.

Melinda hugged her back and nodded. “I do look good.” She smiled.

Daisy laughed and moved to hug Coulson too. “You're actually going to be parents now! Maybe that means you'll tone it down with the rest of the team.” She teased. “I'm so excited!”

Phil hugged her back and smiled. “We're excited too but Daisy you can't tell anyone else. We plan on telling them later at dinner but until then you have to keep it zipped.”

“Got it, Chief. My lips are sealed.” Daisy gave him a thumbs up. “I might need to stay in here a bit to relax a bit more before going back out there.”

Phil nodded. “That's fine.”

Melinda nodded too. “Better that than anyone else finding out for now.”

“It's your surprise. I won't ruin it. I'm really glad that you are telling everyone else today though.” Daisy smiled widely.

“We know it's a hard secret to keep,” Phil assured her.

“That's why you won't spar with me!” Daisy said finally. “You better step up Coulson because I need a new sparring partner.” 

Phil chuckled. “I don't know. I'm not that into sparring.”

“Not since I took him down a little too hard,” Melinda smirked.

Daisy laughed and smiled brightly. “How are you going to tell the others?” She asked.

“Well, tonight is the night we always have dinner together. I figured no better time.” Phil shrugged. 

“Nothing fancy.” Melinda agreed.

“You two are so lame!” Daisy groaned but nodded. “But I'll play along.”

“Thank you and if you just can't stand hiding it until dinner. You can talk to Simmons about it. She's been doing the check-ups for us.” Phil told her.

Daisy nodded. “Okay. I might do that.” She hugged them both again before leaving.

Later on, the whole team was sitting at the table. Phil sat at the head of the table as usual with Melinda sitting to his right and Daisy to his left. Dinner went normally and as everything settled down Phil cleared his throat. “Hey, guys.” He said and waited for their attention. “I have an announcement to make.”

Everyone looked at him expectantly and Melinda took Phil's hand. 

“Well, Melinda and I have an announcement.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He could tell that the whole team knew it was a personal announcement now because he called her Melinda. He only did that when it wasn't a work related thing.

“What is it?” Mack asked anxiously. 

“Yeah, Bossman.” Elena smiled.

Phil smiled. “Well, we are getting a new member to the team.” He said and frowned when everyone groaned.

“We don't need any new members,” Mack complained.

“I think you might enjoy this one though.” Phil smiled and chuckled when he saw Daisy practically bouncing with excitement.

“When are they coming?” Fitz asked.

“About 5 months,” Melinda said and rested her free hand on her stomach. 

“Why so long?” Elena asked.

“Oh my God, stop torturing them!” Daisy groaned and pulled out the paper they had given her with the image of the baby. “Can I show them the picture?”

Phil nodded and smirked. “You can. I just like messing with everyone.” He moved and pulled Melinda's chair closer to him wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back as they watched the team look at the ultrasound.

“That's a baby,” Fitz said.

“Yeah, it's Coulson and May's baby.” Jemma smiled.

“Seriously? That's amazing.” Fitz said.

“Damn, congrats.” Mack smiled. 

“Are you two engaged?” Elena asked.

 

Phil sighed. “No, we aren't. We haven't really talked about it.”

Melinda shrugged. “Been there done that.”

Phil nodded slightly and looked at Melinda. The more everyone talked about it the more sense it started to make sense. He was starting to feel a need to propose but he didn't know if he wanted to. Of course, he wanted to marry Melinda but she didn't seem too keen on it. He would definitely have to consult Yo-Yo, Daisy, and Jemma.


	6. Chapter 6

“Phil,” Melinda said that night in bed with him. 

“Yes?” He asked and looked at her taking her hand. 

“We have to tell my parents.” She murmured and rolled over looking at him.

He let out a sigh and looked at her. “Do we have to?” He asked. “Can't we just send a Christmas card next year?”

“Don't be like that.” She hit his shoulder lightly. “My mother would kill you if she found out you said that. The longer we wait the worse it will get.”

“Alright….we can call tomorrow and tell them.” He said quietly.

“We can't just call, Phil.” She sighed and looked at him. “We can call and arrange a day for us to meet with them both at the same time.” She told him.

“Alright, alright. We can do that….as long as they don't kill me.” Phil murmured. 

“They won't. My dad likes you.” She assured him.

A few days later they were at Melinda's mother's house. Melinda walked in with Phil wearing one of his old academy sweatshirts. Since she was showing she decided to wear something to hide it until they told them. “Mom.” She said and hugged her when they got inside. 

“Melinda.” She smiled and hugged her back. “What are you wearing?” She asked.

“Leave her alone, Lian,” William said and hugged his daughter. “Hello, Mellie.”

Phil smiled and looked at Mrs. May. “Hello.” He said and offered his hand doubting that he would get a hug.

“Hello, Phillip,” Lian said and shook his hand. “And hush William.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and moved to lean against Phil. “Is dinner ready? Phil and I can't stay too long.”

“Yes, yes, it is ready,” Lian assured them and lead them to the dining room. “So what brings you two here?”

“Maybe they just want to visit.” William shrugged and smiled.

Melinda looked at Phil and sat down when he pulled a chair out for her. “Well, we do want to visit but also we want to tell you something.”

“We know you are together, dear,” Lian said and sipped her water.

Phil looked at Melinda but didn't say anything. He figured it was best if he didn't talk for now. He moved and took her hand under the table squeezing it.

“I know you know.” Melinda sighed and glanced at Phil. “Mom...Dad, I'm pregnant and Phil is the father.”

“Oh, Mellie!” William smiled widely. “That's amazing news! Oh, I have always like Phillip.”

“Are you two engaged?” Lian asked looking at Phil.

“No, we aren't,” Phil said.

“Do you plan on getting married?” She asked.

“Well, we haven't really talked about it,” Phil said and looked at her.

“Well, no grandchild of mine will be born out of wedlock, Lian said.

“Ma, stop.” Melinda scolded.

“Melinda, I didn't raise you like that.” She continued.

“Lian,” William said. “Don't upset her because of traditions. We should be happy that we get to be grandparents.” He told her. “After Andrew, we both thought it wouldn't happen.” He looked at Melinda. “I'm so happy for you, Mellie, and for you too, Phillip.”

Phil held her hand and smiled gratefully to William. “Thank you, Sir.” He said. He felt like a teenager again meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time. This was different though. It was scarier. 

Melinda stayed quiet and shrunk back like a teenager. She hated disappointing her mother but this time there wasn't anything she could do. She was happy about the baby and she had hoped her mother would be too. At least her father was happy.

“Mrs. May,” Phil said seriously. “I plan to care for Melinda. We may not be married or engaged but I love her with all my heart and I love our baby too. There isn't anything that will change that. I have every intention of keeping our family safe and happy.”

“And what about your job? And where are you going to live?” She questioned.

“That's something Melinda and I are discussing. We're thinking of finding a house near the base so we can be close to our friends. As for work, we could both retire and live comfortably but we haven't decided what to do yet.” Phil explained calmly. “No matter what your daughter and grandson will be taken care of.”

Lian looked at him trying to find some fault in what he said but failed to. She sighed in defeat and nodded. “Okay.” She said simply.

Melinda stared at her mother in shock and looked at Phil. “Thank you, Ma.” She said softly.

“He makes promises that Andrew couldn't. Never once did Andrew promise he could keep you safe because he couldn't. He didn't work with you.” Lian said quietly.

Melinda sighed and looked down. “That's why you're so hard on Phil.” She murmured. “Because of Andrew.”

“He had high standards and I wouldn't want you with anyone below that. You deserve to be happy, Melinda. You deserve to have someone that will love and protect you.” Lian continued. “Yes, I did like Andrew and his job and stability but I suppose I have to move on now.”

Melinda smiled sadly and nodded. “Thank you.” She said again and tried to hold back tears.

Phil moved and rubbed her back lightly. “Thank you, Mrs. May and Mr. May. It means a lot to be to have your stamp of approval.”


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda felt more at ease now that there weren't any secrets from the team. She felt better about herself and the way she was changing. A month after telling everyone Melinda was really starting to show. It wasn't just a small bulge in her stomach anymore. It was a rounded bump. She could feel the baby fluttering around but there still wasn't any outside movement.

Phil was disappointed that he couldn't feel the baby moving but he was still excited. He also was thinking about proposing. He talked with all the other women on the base and came to the conclusion that he was going to propose. He picked out a small and simple ring but he didn't even know if she would wear a ring. He didn't even know how or when to propose. 

One lazy afternoon everyone was sitting in the little common area watching a movie. Melinda sat with Phil leaning against him quietly. Now that she was pregnant she was a bit more open to public displays of affection. Sometimes she just needed to be next to him and she couldn't really explain it. She sat quietly and absently rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby moving a bit.

Phil sat happily and didn't really pay attention to the movie. He watched Melinda and smiled. “Is he moving?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah. He's moving a lot.” She murmured and moved to take Phil's hand resting it over her stomach. “Right here.”

Phil looked at their hands and rubbed his thumb over her belly. “He's getting anxious in there.” He murmured and kissed her temple.

Melinda nodded. “At least he's not kicking me too hard yet.” She said and shifted a bit. As if on cue she felt a particularly hard movement that caught her off guard. 

“Woah,” Phil said and sat up a bit more. “I felt that.” He said suddenly and looked at their hands. “Right there, right?” He asked and rubbed the spot. 

She nodded and smiled widely. “Yeah, that was a hard one.”

Phil smiled widely and looked at her. “That's our little boy.” He rubbed her stomach happily. “Oh, there it was again.” He laughed warmly and looked at his hand.

She smiled and leaned against him happily. “That is him. It's about time that you can feel him.”

He nodded. “It's amazing. He's actually in there moving about.” He looked at Melinda and his heart swelled. He was so in love with her and their son. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them. “Lin.” He said quietly and reached into his pocket for the ring he had bought. “I um…” He stopped and grabbed the remote pausing the movie. He ignored the protests from everyone and moved to kneel in front of Melinda.

Daisy looked up and gasped when she saw Phil get on one knee. She looked at Jemma and hit her arm excitedly.

Jemma smiled widely and cuddled against Fitz happily as she watched.

“Lin, I…” Phil took her hand and pulled the ring from his pocket. “I know you've been married before and everyone keeps asking if we're going to get married...and I think that your mom will kill me if I don't at least ask. I called your dad too by the way. He's always liked me so he gave me his blessing. I didn't know when to do this because it just never seemed right but sitting with you and feeling our son has made me fallen even more in love with you, which I didn't think was possible...anyway I'm rambling.” He took a deep breath. “Melinda, will you marry me?” He finally asked.

Melinda stared at Phil and held his hand. “Phil.” She said softly and there were tears in her eyes. She thought about Andrew and her last marriage but she quickly pushed that away. Instead, she focused on the man in front of her. The man that she had been in love with for years even if she hadn't realized it. The man that she was having a baby with. He had even gone through the trouble of calling her father. “Yes.” She said finally. “Yes, I will marry you, Phil.” She smiled wider when she felt their son start kicking again. 

Phil smiled and moved to crash their lips together. He moved and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. “I love you so much.” He said happily.

“I love you too,” Melinda said and leaned against him. “Our baby loves you too.” She said and moved to press his hand to her stomach.

Phil smiled and looked down at his hand. “I love you too, little guy.”


	8. Chapter 8

The whole base was buzzing with excitement after Phil proposed. All of the girls bombarded the couple with questions that they really didn't have answers to. No, they didn't know when they would have the wedding. No, they didn't know if they would wait or have it before the baby and no they didn't know where they would have the wedding. 

A week after the proposal Melinda was already tired of everyone talking about the wedding. She was in the kitchen getting some lunch when Phil came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her belly as he pressed a kiss to her neck. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Melinda said and leaned back against him.

“How are you doing?” He asked softly and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I'm irritated.” She admitted.

“With what?” He asked worriedly.

“Everyone asking about the wedding.” She rested her hands over his.

“Mm.” Phil hummed and nodded. “I understand.”

“I look forward to marrying you but we also are about to have a baby and I'm more worried about that than the wedding right now.” She sighed.

“Me too. The baby is the priority.” He assured her. “So, what if we just decide to have the wedding after he's born? Then we don't have to worry about it and can focus on our little guy.”

“I honestly would love that. We have so much to do before he's here.” She closed her eyes. “Then we can tell people that and hope they leave us alone.”

“That sounds good and speaking of things we need do, I've been looking at a few houses close by.” He told her. “We can go look at them in the next couple days.” 

She nodded. “I don't look forward to telling everyone that we're moving.”

“Neither do I but we're starting a family and it's best to have a house of our own.” He reminded her. 

“I love the team but I don't want to raise our son on the base.” She agreed.

“We'll tell them when we find a house.” He told her. 

“Yeah.” She murmured.

“Another big decision we have is picking out a name.” Phil murmured as he started to sway with her. 

“Something Phillip.” She said firmly and turned in his arms wrapping hers around his the back of his neck.

“I don't know how I feel about the first name something.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes as they swayed to non-existent music. “You were meant to be a dad.” She said softly.

He smiled and kissed his head. “What about William?” He asked. “After your dad?” He suggested.

“No, my father would hate that,” Melinda said. 

“Steven?”

“No.” She said quietly. “We are not naming him after Captain America.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes, I am sure.” She smiled at him.

“There’s no way I can convince you?” He looked at her with big eyes.

“No.” She said firmly.

“Okay, okay.” He smiled. “Matthew?”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “What about Christopher?”

“No, I don't like Christopher that much.” He told her.

“Alexander?” She suggested.

“Alexander Phillip,” Phil said out loud. “I kind of like it. It has a nice ring to it.”

“I like it too.” She smiled softly and looked at him. “Alexander Philip Coulson.” She said and laughed a bit when she felt the baby kick. “I think he likes it.”

Phil smiled widely and moved resting his hands on her belly. He chuckled as he felt the baby moving around. “What do you think, little guy? You like Alexander?” He asked.

Melinda smiled and looked down at their hands. “I think he does.”

“I think it may be decided then,” Phil said happily. 

“But maybe we should wait to tell everyone just in case,” Melinda suggested.

“Okay. I think we can do that.” He smiled and kissed her gently. 

“Oh perfect!” Their kiss was interrupted when Daisy came in. “You're both in here. Not perfect that you were kissing but..”

Phil pulled back and rolled his eyes. “Hello, Daisy.”

“Hello.” She said and moved sitting on the counter. “I need to talk to you two about something.”

Melinda sighed and looked at Daisy not moving from Phil's arms. “Please don't tell me you have suggestions about the wedding.”

“Well I do have suggestions but that's not what this is about,” Daisy assured them. “All us girls have been talking and we agreed that you need a baby shower.”

“A baby shower?” Phil asked.

“Yes!” Daisy said.

“No,” Melinda said and turned around. “We don't need a baby shower.”

“I think it's a good idea actually,” Phil told her. “It's something that we don't have to plan and it would be helpful to us.”

“Yeah, you two won't have to worry about a thing. We won't do anything too overboard just something small for you two and the baby.” Daisy assured them.

“I suppose it wouldn't be awful.” Melinda sighed. 

“Perfect! We're going to surprise you and it will be amazing!” Daisy jumped off the counter and ran off excitedly to start planning.

Melinda looked at Phil and sighed. “What did we just get ourselves into?” 

“Something good.” He assured her and rubbed her sides. “I think it'll be fun.”

“I'm not playing any games.” She said and sighed.

“Okay.” He chuckled. “You don't have to play any games.” He assured her. “But it will be nice. We can get some supplies for the baby and be a bit more prepared.”

She nodded. “It will be nice to be prepared but I'm not happy that we don't know when it will be.”

“Surprises are nice sometimes, Lin.” He smiled. “I mean this little guy is a great surprise.”

“He is a good surprise.” She agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil looked at Melinda as they got into the car. “Are you excited to look at the houses?” He asked.

Melinda nodded. “Yeah.” She said softly. “I'm still nervous about telling everyone.”

“Me too.” He sighed and started the car. He pulled out of the garage and drove to the first house. “This is the one I liked the most.” He told her and got out.

Melinda got out of the car and looked at the house. “It's beautiful.” She said softly and took his hand. “How much is it?”

“Don't worry about the price,” Phil assured her and led her inside where the realtor was waiting.

“Hello, Mr. Coulson.” She greeted them and smiled. 

“Hello.” He greeted her back.

“Do you want me to give you a tour?” She asked. 

Phil looked at Melinda and shook his head. “No. We'll look around ourselves. Thank you.” He said.

Melinda nodded and followed Phil as they went to the living room area. “A fireplace? I like that.” She smiled.

Phil nodded and smiled before pulling her into the kitchen and then to the bedrooms. “This could be our bedroom.” He said and smiled. “And there's another smaller room down the hall that can be the nursery and across from that is the guest room.” 

Melinda listened to him and smiled widely. “You're so cute.” She murmured.

Phil looked at her. “Why?”

“Did you already make an offer on the house?” She asked.

“No, but I've prepared one.” He admitted.

She nodded and smiled. “Well then make it.”

“Really? I mean we haven't looked at the whole house or any others.” Phil said.

“I trust you, Phil, and I love what I've seen.” She hugged him tightly and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said and held her close. “Let's finish looking around and then make an offer.”

Melinda nodded and held his hand again as they made their way through the rest of the house. When they finished they went back and spoke with the realtor for a while. They officially placed their offer before heading back to the base.

“I suppose we should tell everyone now,” Phil said.

Melinda rubbed her stomach and nodded. “Yeah...I really love the house. I hope they understand. There's enough room for them to come have dinner with us.”

Phil nodded. “They'll be okay with it.” He said and moved to take her hand. 

She nodded and leaned back closing her eyes as Phil drove them back. She only opened them when Phil parked the car and squeezed her hand.

“Lin, we're back at the base.” He said softly.

She opened her eyes and nodded. “Alright.” She yawned and opened the door.

Phil got out and walked around taking her hand. He held her hand as they walked into the base. They went to the common area and frowned when he saw everyone in there.

“Hey, guys,” Deke said and frowned. “There's something different about May.”

“Deke, you're back from the mission,” Melinda said.

“Yep, got back this morning.” He smiled. “Were you and Coulson on a mission?”

Phil sighed. “No, we weren't.” He said and looked at everyone. “We went and looked at a house not far from here and we um...we placed an offer.”

“You're moving out?” Daisy asked and frowned.

Melinda nodded. “We are.” She said quietly. 

“Are you quitting?” Daisy asked.

“We plan on semi-retiring,” Phil said. 

“I think I'm missing something,” Deke said.

“A brain.” Fitz murmured.

Jemma hit her husband in the arm. “Stop it.” She said and looked at Deke. “May is pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Deke asked.

“She's going to have a baby. That's what different.” Jemma said gently. 

“A baby?” Delete asked. “That's awesome!” 

Melinda smiled softly. “It is great.”

Daisy stood up and walked out of the room. 

Phil frowned and squeezed Melinda's hand before going after Daisy. He walked down the hall and stopped when he saw her sitting on the floor. He moved and sat next to her. “Daisy.” He said quietly 

“Sorry. I'm being dumb.” Daisy murmured.

“Hey, you’re not being dumb. Tell me what’s going on.” He said and wrapped his arm around her.

“I just...It’s going to be so different without you and May here. I mean I know that Mack can take over but.” She sighed.

“But what?” He asked.

“You and May...You’re like my family. You, May and Fitzsimmons have been with me through the start of all of this.” She shrugged. “It’s dumb.”

Phil smiled slightly and moved to hug her close. “We’ll miss you too but I swear we aren’t going far and it’s best for us and the baby if we have a house. In no way do we intend to leave the team completely. We made sure that the house has enough room for everyone to come and visit.”

Daisy nodded and leaned into him. “It’s selfish of me to want you to stay. I mean you two are going to be parents and I’m just being dumb. I want you guys to be happy. Of all people on the team, I think you two deserve it the most.”

“It’s okay to be selfish.” He said and rubbed her back. “We're sad that we have to leave too but it's what's best.”

“I know.” Daisy sighed. “I'm really happy for you and I'm excited... I'm scared that if you leave you won't come back...last time you both left we all thought you were going to die.”

Phil sighed. “I know.” He looked down. “This is a good thing though. It's different than before. We're having a baby not dying.”

“Yeah. I'm glad.” She smiled.

“And the house has a guest room so if you ever want to stay for a bit you're always welcome.” He told her.

“You know I'm going to take you up on the offer.” She told him.

“I know.” He smiled and rubbed her back. “I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda huffed as she sat up in bed. She swung her legs off the bed and rested back on one of her arms. She rubbed her belly with her free hand and sighed. “You're getting too big to be moving around so much.” She murmured to her bump. “Three more months and you can move all you want. For now, I need to sleep.” 

She frowned when she felt another hard kick to her spine. “Maybe walking will help.” She said to herself and stood up slowly. She stretched a bit and walked slowly out of the room. She had expected to sleep well tonight but she was wrong. 

It had been a long day. Her, Phil and the team had spent the day at the house moving everything in and getting the rooms already. She had insisted on helping as much as she could. She was pregnant, not incapable of working. She would help and work until the day that the baby was born. 

Currently, she walked slowly around the base making it to the living room. She got a drink and leaned against the counter. “I should start a timer to see how long it takes your dad to come to find us.” She smiled slightly at her stomach. She had found herself talking the baby when she was alone or with Phil. She blamed him for that. Since she had started to show Phil had talked to their baby every night before bed. He started to do it even more now that he could feel the baby move. He insisted that the baby was replying to him in Morse code.

Melinda stood in the kitchen for a while and grabbed a granola bar. She held it in one hand and a bottle of water in the other as she started to walk around more. It seemed to be helping since the baby started to settle. 

She was on her way back from the hangar when Phil came up behind her.

“Lin?” Phil asked and rushed over to her.

She jumped and turned around. “Don't scare me like that!” She said and hit his chest playfully. 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?” He asked and wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm okay. Your son wouldn't stop moving so I couldn't sleep.” She leaned against him and sighed.

“I'm sorry. You should have woken me up, Lin.” He said and rubbed her back.

“You need to sleep, Phil. There's no point in both of us being awake.” She shrugged.

“There is a point. I'm here to help you.” He told her.

“I know you are but we had a long day and you worked harder than anyone else today.” She looked at him.

“It doesn't matter, okay? Next time you can wake me up and I'll help you. Maybe I can get him settled without both of us getting out of bed.” He suggested.

“If it's bad then I will wake you up, okay?” She compromised.

“Okay.” He sighed and kissed her gently.

“Okay.” She agreed and kissed him back. 

“Now let's get back to bed.” He held her close as they started to walk back to the bedroom. 

“When do you think we're going to move into the house?” She asked as they walked together.

“Well by next week we should be able to move in but I don't know when we want to.” He murmured.

“I don't know when. I think we should move in soon because I'm only going to get bigger.” She sighed.

“Maybe after your next ultrasound in two weeks?” He suggested. “Then we have time to make sure everything is in order and we can tell the team.” 

“That sounds good.” She agreed. “I still think we should spend most of the days here though. You're still working and I don't want to be there alone.”

He nodded. “Of course. I think we'll be here all the time until the baby is here.”

“Well, he's going to be born here.” She smiled.

“That's right. Jemma said at your next appointment we need to discuss the birth plan. I don't know what we need to plan.” He admitted.

“I don't want it to be overcomplicated so there shouldn't be too much to plan.” She told him.

“We'll see. I really don't know what to expect. I need to read some books or something.” He chuckled.

“Jemma will probably have the right sources for you.” She told him and yawned.

“Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?” He rubbed her side lightly.

“I think so. He was settling when you came but now I think your voice made him fall asleep.” She said feeling suddenly tired now that he had commented on it.

“I just have one of those voices.” He teased.

“You do.” She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment as they walked.

When they got to the room she ran to the bathroom quickly before getting back in bed. She laid on her side and smiled when Phil cuddled against her back.

Phil wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her belly gently. He kissed the back of her neck and sighed. “Get some rest now, Lin. Tomorrow we can have a lazy day.”

She nodded and rested her hand over his on her belly. “I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Lin.” He murmured and closed his eyes falling asleep once he could tell that she was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later, they were moved into their house and settled. They still spent their days at the Lighthouse though and mostly just slept at the house. It was odd that they had their own house but there was something comforting about it. For the first time in a while, they had a safe place to be where work wasn't the priority. They could spend the night together without thinking about impending danger. They were safe in their little house. 

Today Melinda woke up and didn't want to get up to get ready. At 31 weeks pregnant, her petite frame was suffering a bit. She was sore and tired. She hated it. She had done anything she could to avoid it but her being older and having a small frame it was unable to avoid. She heard Phil get out of the shower and she sighed waiting for him to walk in.

A few minutes later Phil walked in with a towel around his waist. “Good morning.” He smiled and walked over kissing her gently. “How are you feeling?” He asked. He already knew the answer though considering she was still in bed.

“Good morning.” She said and took his hand as she sat up. “I'm okay.” She sighed and rubbed her rounded stomach.

“We don't have to go in if you don't want to.” He told her as he walked to his dresser getting out some boxers to wear.

“I don't want to not go.” She sighed. 

“Lin, don't push yourself.” He warned as he got dressed. “The last thing your body needs is you overworking yourself.”

“I'm not going to overwork myself. I've already completely changed my schedule.” She reminded him as she slowly stood up. She rested a hand on her back and walked over to him.

Phil turned and stopped buttoning his shirt so he could wrap his arms around her. “I know. You remind me all the time. I'm glad that you did dial it down.” He smiled. “We'll take it easy today. Sit in the control room and looked through files or something.” 

“Okay.” She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. “Your son is kicking my ribs.” She murmured.

“I'm sorry.” He frowned and rubbed her sides lightly. “You know if I could trade places with you I would.”

“Don't be so cheesy.” She smiled slightly.

“Well, Cheese was my nickname in school.” He chuckled.

“You told me about that.” She pulled back and looked up at him. 

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled and pecked her lips lightly. 

She smiled and moved gently starting to button his shirt for him. “I think you should go without a tie today.” She told him. 

“Yeah?” He asked. “I had a good one picked out though.”

“No, you didn't.” She said as she buttoned the last button of his shirt and patted his chest. 

“You're right.” He smiled. “So no tie today?”

She nodded and turned walking to the closet to grab some clothes for the day. Her selection was smaller than ever now since her upper body had taken a completely new shape.

Phil walked over behind her and grabbed a shirt. “Here. You can wear something comfortable today.” He told her and kissed her cheek. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked.

“Thank you.” She smiled and leaned into his small kiss. “Some eggs and toast sound good. I'm not too hungry.”

“Okay. I'll go get started on that while you get ready. Call me if you need anything.” He told her and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later Melinda walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She happily took her cup of tea that Phil made her and sat at the counter. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He smiled and sipped his coffee as the toast cooked. “I figured it was a tea at home sort of day.”

She nodded and took a sip. “Yes, it is.”

“I made some bacon to go with the eggs and toast too. I didn't know if you wanted any.” He said as he set his coffee down to check on the food.

“I'll have a piece.” She told him.

“Good.” He smiled as he fixed a plate for himself and for her. He walked around the counter and set the plate in front of her before sitting down next to her with his own plate. 

“Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. “I really appreciate all you've been doing for me.”

“You don't have to thank me. This is my way of thanking you for all the work you're doing to grow our baby.” He told her honestly.

“I appreciate it no matter why you are doing it.” She told him.

“Good. I'm glad you do.” He smiled as he started to eat with her happily. 

Melinda ate a few bites before she had to stop as the baby kicked at her lungs. She huffed and rubbed her stomach trying to soothe the baby. It was frustrating when she was trying to do something and couldn't because the air was being kicked out of her lungs.

Phil frowned and moved to rub her back lightly. “Not much longer.” He assured her gently. 

“7 more weeks.” She murmured and closed her eyes. “Then he can kick you.”

“That's right.” He assured her as he continued to rub his back. “I'm sorry that he's so active lately.”

“It isn't your fault. I don't mind him moving but I mind when it hurts.” She sighed. 

“I wish I could do more to help you.” He said feeling bad for his partner.

“Stop feeling bad.” She scolded lightly and looked at him. “It's okay.”

“I just hate seeing you in pain and frustrated.” He pulled her close to his side.

“It's okay. I knew what I signed up for when we agreed to have him.” She assured him and leaned into his side.

“I love you.” He murmured and kissed her head.

“I love you too.” She sighed softly.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later when Melinda and Phil arrived at the base they were whisked away to a small baby shower that the team had set up. Melinda sat down on the sofa and rubbed her belly lightly. “You really didn't have to do this.”

“Of course we did, May.” Jemma smiled and sat down with Fitz. “You deserve a celebration.”

“Thank you,” Melinda said and leaned against Phil as he sat down next to her.

“Yes, thank you.” Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around May. 

“We have cake and presents. We figured that you wouldn't want to do any games or anything.” Daisy told them and shrugged.

“I appreciate that.” He nodded.

“Me too,” Melinda said and rubbed her belly as the baby moved. “So what do people do at baby showers?” She asked.

“Usually play games and talk and stuff.” Jemma shrugged. “But since we don't have games we can do other things.”

“We could eat or open presents now,” Yo-Yo suggested.

“I'm not that hungry.” Melinda shrugged.

“Presents then!” Daisy said excitedly and stood up to retrieve them.

Phil chuckled and leaned back. “Sounds good.” He said and rubbed Melinda's shoulder gently.

Melinda nodded.

Daisy came back with a tower of presents and set them down. “These are from me and Deke. We went shopping together.”

“I didn't know what babies need.” Deke shrugged.

“If I didn't go he would have bought the baby oranges and lemons or something.” Daisy shrugged.

Phil nodded and smiled. “Thank you for that and you really didn't have to get all of this stuff.”

“Of course I did.” Daisy shrugged it off. “Open the big one first.” 

Melinda nodded and smiled. “Alright.” She leaned forward a bit and pulled the big box closer.

Phil rested his hand on her back and let her peel away the wrapping paper.

“It's a swing.” Melinda smiled.

“Not just any swing,” Daisy said. “It's more like a rocker. It moves in a way that mimics the womb.” 

“Interesting,” Phil said and looked at it. “It's great. Thank you.”

“The big bag is from Deke and the smaller one is from me,” Daisy told them ignoring the praise.

Melinda nodded. “Thank you.” She moved and grabbed the smaller bag handing it to Phil. “You can open this one.”

Phil took the bag and smiled. “Alright.” He opened the bag and pulled out a onesie. He unfolded it and laughed. “Thank you.”

“What does it say?” Melinda asked and laughed a bit when he turned it.

“Future Avenger.” Phil chuckled. “I like it.”

“I'm glad you do. There's one more thing in the bag too.” Daisy said.

Phil turned and pulled out a small stuffed Captain America shield.

“For protection.” Daisy smiled.

Phil chuckled. “That's what this shield is for.” He said and waved his fake hand.

Melinda rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag from Deke. She opened it and pulled out a small outfit with lemons covering it. She laughed a bit. “That's cute.”

Phil nodded. “It is cute.”

Delete smiled proudly. “Lemons.” Is all he said.

Phil chuckled and smiled. He moved and pulled out a toy from the bag. “Perfect.”

Next Jemma stood up and grabbed her and Fitz's gift for them. “It's nothing big.” She shrugged.

“Anything helps,” Phil assured them and took the small box. He opened it carefully and smiled widely when he saw a small baby blanket in it. 

“My mother made it,” Fitz spoke up. 

“It's beautiful,” Melinda said and ran her hand over the knitted blanket. 

“This is from Yo-Yo and me,” Mack said and handed them a small bag.

Melinda nodded and opened it pulling out another onesie. She smiled softly and showed Phil. It was black with a SHIELD emblem on it and under it said Junior Agent Coulson.

Phil chuckled. “That's adorable. He will be very fashionable.”

Daisy nodded. “Yes oh and we also all pitched in and got diapers and stuff too.” 

“Thank you.” Melinda smiled. “It means a lot.”

“It does.” Phil rubbed Melinda's back. “I think we're pretty prepared now. We have a rocker and clothes and stuff. We just set up the crib at the house.”

Melinda nodded. “Now we just need the baby here to go in the crib.” She said and rubbed her belly gently.

“Not much longer.” He smiled and looked up when Jemma walked in with a tray of snacks.

“I figured some snacks wouldn't hurt.” Jemma smiled happily and set them down.

“Thank you,” Phil said and leaned forward grabbing some crackers and cheese. “Do you want some, Lin?”

Melinda nodded. “I can get my own.” She assured him and leaned forward gently grabbing some. “You worry too much.” 

“You're weeks away from having our baby, I have a right to worry.” He told her.

“I don't know, Coulson, May's pretty tough,” Mack told him. 

“Yeah, she could still kick your ass,” Daisy said.

Phil rolled his eyes. “You guys wait, if you ever have kids you'll be worried.” He told them.

“I don't think that will happen.” Daisy shrugged.

“Neither did I,” May told her. “Maybe I did when I was your age though.”

Phil rubbed her back and smiled softly. “But now it happened.”

“And I couldn't happier.” She leaned against him and smiled softly.

“Neither could I.” He said holding her close.

The rest of the day was calm and relaxed. They all sat together and watched a movie. Later on, in the early evening, Phil figured it was time for him and Melinda to go home. He stood up and got all of their things loaded into the car. They were just about to leave when Daisy ran over to Phil and had him roll the window down. “We forgot about this.” Daisy handed him a box.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Baby name suggestions.” She smiled. “We'll see you soon.”

Phil took the box and nodded. “Thank you, we'll see you soon.”


End file.
